


Delight

by Ruquas



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: As-The-Saying-Goes-Bingo, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Bingo (Good Omens), M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It wasn‘t love at the first sight. Not by any means. Not even by the second. Or seventieth. They knew each other for almost three thousand years before Crowley even had the first thought that went into this…particulardirection. He just couldn‘t help himself.





	Delight

It wasn‘t love at the first sight. Not by any means. Not even by the second. Or seventieth. They knew each other for almost three thousand years before Crowley even had the first thought that went into this… _particular_ direction. He just couldn‘t help himself.

They were in a small village that would be known as Troy, but on this day, it was just a village, just like every other village. They were talking about the upcoming war, about the usual things they did, about the things which would come and then there was this small girl that offered them something baked that her mother made (the girl had declared she helped, but… she was such a tiny human). He declined because he was a demon and that sweet stuff hurt his… well, his _everything_ but Aziraphale? He took it and was gone, praising the mix out of honey and almond. And maybe Crowley asked the little girl if Aziraphale could have his piece of… whatever. Of course, only so it wouldn‘t go to waste. Not because Crowley really wanted to hear the small happy moan or wanted to watch how the angel licked his lips when it was gone. Of course not.

And after that? He was kind of obsessed with the angel. More than usually. He wanted to see his face lightning up when eating something delicious. Wanted to see how those eyes sparkled when he talked about something. The way he closed his eyes when he listened to music. The smile when Crowley found an especially nice old book for him.

Crowley‘s not a fool – he always knew that there wouldn‘t come anything out of it. He, being a demon and Aziraphale would always be an angel. There was no way Crowley would ever let Aziraphale contaminate himself enough to fall… no. But he was also the biggest fool in heaven and hell because he just couldn‘t stay away from this sweet creature.

So he continued to bring Aziraphale all the nice things he deserved, the nice chocolate from Switzerland or the voodoo book from Tanzania. The priceless porcelain from France or this gramophone from Germany he wanted.

Crowley got his angel everything he wanted. He would do everything just to see the small happy expressions on the angel‘s face. 

He was head over heels and couldn‘t be happier. Everything the angel did was just such a delight! That was when he made his mistake.

„What do you want, Angel?“

„Excuse me?“

„Everything you want. The one thing you desire the most. What do you want?“, Crowley asked, lying on the couch in Aziraphale‘s bookshop, just looking at Aziraphale, knowing that his shades didn‘t hide it. The angel _always_ knew when he was looking at him.

„No matter what?“

„No matter what!“, Crowley answered, hoping that he somehow could get it. Just to see those brilliant eyes lighten up.

„You could kiss me.“

„_What?!_“

He must be getting old. After all, he was on the wrong side of six thousand, just like his body. Ears were probably giving out on him. Aziraphale couldn‘t really mean…?

„You said everything I want. Kiss me.“

„Oh, Satan, yes, please.“, Crowley whispered, practically flying over to Aziraphale when he beckoned him.

_Never say never_, he thought when he finally pressed his lips to the angel‘s ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ineffable Husbands Bingo; I3  
Written for the As the Saying Goes Bingo; N1
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
